


Remember

by softboys (Rokeby)



Series: the kids aren't alright [2]
Category: A Pink (Band), VIXX
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What matters the most is the time they have left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of prequel to my primordium.

It's a breather; a vaccum. It's almost surreal. 

She was the one who came up with the idea. Taekwoon had just tagged along for the ride. The air from the sea is cool; they're probably underdressed but at the same time not. June died along with the setting sun and with the rise of the silver moon comes July with its everlasting rain and moisture that seems to cling to your skin no matter what you do. 

It's best just to submit to it, accept it. 

"Taekwoon?" 

The thin fabric of her cotton navy t-shirt dances in the wind; the front of it is stuffed into the waistband of her high-waist shorts but the back cascades in the wind, almost like a cape. Her bare feet are buried in the sand, her canvas shoes and socks lies forgotten in the soft grass next to Taekwoon along with Taekwoon's own shoes. 

Despite the distance between them, Eunji stretches her hand out in a silent request, makes a grabby motion with her fingers. She tries to act cute and fails epicly at it - Taekwoon hears her chide at herself. 

Taekwoon doesn't really need to be told twice. He's over by her side in a heartbeat, enjoying the feel of the warm sand under the bare soles of his feet, the warmth of her fingers entangled with his. 

The heavy beats from the party is still audible to them, though only as a weak hum mixing in with the sound of seagulls chirping, the calming noises of the waves hitting the shore. Eunji had quietly tugged him away from the mass of youth celebrating the end of the world as they know it. 

That's how Taekwoon sees it. 

"When are you leaving?" Eunji asks although she already knows. Taekwoon has told her twice; once through kakaotalk and once over a shared bingsu. 

"Two days," Taekwoon replies softly. His thumb runs over the back of her hand in what he hopes is soothing, comforting. He feels the tension settle in her body, sees how the corners of her lips turn down. 

Eunji has never asked him to stay. 

"Hey-" Taekwoon begins, curls his free hand under her chin to make her look at him. To Taekwoon's surprise she complies easily. Eunji is one of the strongest people Taekwoon has ever met, so he's surprised to find her eyes shiny. 

"I hate you," Eunji grumbles, glaring at Taekwoon. However her words contain no bite. More than anything she sounds sad, upset maybe. Taekwoon has never been any good at feelings. Taekwoon presses their foreheads together gently, smiles softly down at Eunji. 

They both go cross-eyed. 

If there's one thing Taekwoon does know is that when they kiss, his heart flutters, something warm coils up in his tummy. She tastes sweet, familiar. Taekwoon cups her cheek gently. Eunji grips the front of his t-shirt, huffs out Taekwoon's name against his lips before she kisses back.

This is love.


End file.
